


when the sun came up, I was looking at you

by suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crack Treated Seriously, Culture Shock, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Finn Vs. Paperwork, Fluff, Gratuitous Use of "Space" as a Descriptor, M/M, Married By Food, Miscommunication, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe "Saving Himself For Marriage" Dameron, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: “Rey!” Finn calls, and Rey turns away from Leia to be confronted with a beaming Finn and Poe and an entiresackof space apples.She blinks, and they hold the sack out to her.“They’re your favorite, right?” Finn asks, his handsome face looking all hopeful.“Yes,” Rey says, turning bright red.





	when the sun came up, I was looking at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/gifts).



> This is for qwertynerd97, who wanted an expansion of [some meta](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/142745731502/on-jakku-giving-people-food-freely-ie-as-a-gift/) I wrote back in the day before TLJ came out. The original ask that I wrote the meta in response to read: 
> 
> “on jakku giving people food freely (i.e. as a gift with no expectation of return) and saying its a gift is how they propose marriage. Giving different food back is how you accept. Rey in the resistance is SO CONFUSED. Why are you all into polygamy resistance people. Everyone is proposing to me. Im flattered general but really jfc where did this come from. I don't even know you random mechanic #6! Oh.... poe/finn... thank you for the apple. Would you like a space potato?”

“Want one?” the general offers, holding out a ration bar. 

“Uh--no, thank you,” Rey says, a little flattered but mostly confused. Where had _that_ come from? 

“Alright,” Leia says with a shrug, pocketing the bar. “Offer’s open.” 

The Resistance is a very open place, Rey is coming to learn. She’s seen more people exchanging food in the past few weeks than she’d seen in the past _year_. Admittedly, there’s more food to go around in the Resistance and at least _slightly_ more immediate threat of death, so maybe that has something to do with it. Still, she’s starting to think _everyone_ here has multiple spouses, and it’s a little weird. She didn’t really think--

“Rey!” Finn calls, and Rey turns away from Leia to be confronted with a beaming Finn and Poe and an entire _sack_ of space apples. 

She blinks, and they hold the sack out to her. 

“They’re your favorite, right?” Finn asks, his handsome face looking all hopeful. 

“Yes,” Rey says, turning bright red. That is . . . that is a _lot_ of space apples. She’s never seen so many space apples in her _life_. 

“You want them?” Poe asks, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. Rey nods mutely and accepts the sack, turning even redder. 

The Resistance is _definitely_ weird. 

.

.

.

It takes Rey three days and a lot of bartering to track down enough space potatoes for a counter-proposal--there have to be a lot, alright, there are _two_ of them and they’d given her enough apples to propose to half the _fleet_ with. There definitely have to be a lot. 

Also, go hard or go home. If she lets them show her up _now_ she’s never going to win Space Valentine’s Day, and it is very important that she win Space Valentine’s Day. 

Come to think of it, she’d better start planning now, just to be safe. 

Rey lugs the space potatoes halfway across the base before finding Finn and Poe, and they accept them with a delight that warms her right through to her bones. 

“Hey, I just got a care package from my old man, you two want to take all this back to my bunk for dinner?” Poe suggests, and Finn brightens. 

“That sounds great!” he says enthusiastically. 

“That sounds _wonderful_ ,” Rey says dreamily, which she’d admittedly probably say to anything right now. That was the most perfect wedding she could ever have imagined: all three of them together, and smiling, and _safe_. 

.

.

.

Poe spreads out a wide array of Yavinese treats and cracks open a bottle of rum he tells them he was saving for a special occasion, and Rey delights at the sight of it all. Is this a honeymoon? Is this what honeymoons are? She thought they were just _legends_! 

They drink their way through the rum and eat their way through the treats and apples and potatoes, because of _course_ you eat the wedding-food on your wedding night, and Rey feels so pleasantly drunk and stuffed that she just falls asleep right there, all of them crammed into Poe’s little bunk together. She feels warm and safe and _full_ and yes, okay, husbands are amazing. Husbands are the _best_. 

In the morning they wake up all tangled up and Poe laughs and escapes the knot of them to make everyone caf. He makes it way stronger than Rey likes but she drinks her whole cup because it’s _husband_ -caf, she will drink _all_ the husband-caf. 

Finn smiles at her while Poe’s busy with the caf-maker and she just–flutters. Everything in her just _flutters_. That’s the only word that will do. 

Poe fries up the last space potato and some eggs for Rey’s hangover breakfast and she splits the last space apple between him and Finn because she knows they like less food in the morning than she does and she is just _blissful_ , everything is _wonderful_ , she’s _so_ glad they proposed. This was such a good idea, they are going to be the _best_ marriage, she already knows. Finn and Poe are infinitely better husband choices than the random mechanic offering her a whisperfruit last week would’ve been, no offense to . . . whoever he was. Sorry, random mechanic. She’s sure he’ll make a random engineer and random communications officer very happy someday. 

They eat a delicious breakfast together and gossip and talk and laugh the whole way through and Rey nearly swoons every other sentence, she’s so happy, but Finn and Poe don’t seem to mind. Then Poe has a day-mission to fly and Finn has debriefings on First Order SOP to go through and Rey goes to Jedi training all happy as a clam and just _radiating_ delight. Everything is wonderful. Everything is the best. _Husbands_ are the best. _Her_ husbands are the best!! 

“You’re chipper this morning, padawan, glad you’re getting used to the training,” Luke says. “Guess that means time for harder training.” 

Rey does not even care. Rey could bench-press the _Finalizer_ and would _delight_ in doing it, the way she feels right now. 

.

.

.

 

After training Rey finds Finn and decides they should surprise Poe with dinner after his mission. 

“That’s a great idea, Poe’ll totally appreciate that,” Finn says with a grin. Neither of them can do anything more complicated than rehydrating dehydrated rations, but they _can_ raid the mess hall and set up a nice dinner in Poe’s room so he doesn’t have to drag himself back out for food once he makes it back to his bunk. 

Poe of course _does_ totally appreciate it, and Rey basks in Wifehood and then high-fives Finn while Poe’s not looking. And then they eat a delicious dinner together and gossip and talk and laugh and Rey continues feeling like she might swoon any moment until they all pass out in Poe’s bed again. 

Perfect. Husbands. She is convinced. 

.

.

.

In the morning, Poe has training with some new pilots, Finn has PT and more debriefings, and Rey has a Jedi. She is still blissful as all hell and does not even care when Luke hands her her ass nine times out of twelve in training. Whatever! She has husbands!! The _best_ husbands!!!! Luke _wishes_ he had husbands like hers. 

They should find a holo Finn will like to watch tonight, she decides while she’s on her back in the dirt. He’ll be tired from PT and probably not feeling very talkative. That’s how he’s been lately, anyway. After lunch, she recruits Poe to the effort. 

“That’s a great idea, Finn’ll totally appreciate that,” Poe says with a grin. They dig up a couple of disgustingly sappy romances that Rey is certain Finn will melt over and then ask BB-8 to set them up to play for them. 

Finn of course _does_ totally appreciate it, and Rey basks in Wifehood and then fistbumps Poe when Finn’s not looking. And then they watch sappy, weepy romantic dramas together until they all pass out in Poe’s bed for the third night running. 

Rey is absolutely going to win Space Valentine’s Day. She’s already in training. 

.

.

.

“Ration bar?” Jess Pava offers the next afternoon after they finish doing some X-wing maintenance together, holding a couple up. At this point, Rey takes the offer in stride. Sure, the Resistance is a big polyamorous pile of people; why wouldn’t it be? Honestly, it makes sense, everyone here is so much _better_ than everyone else she’s met in her life, why would they _not_ all want to be married to each other? Obviously they would. 

Still-- 

“I’m flattered, but two’s all I can handle,” Rey says, flashing Jess a smile and then leaving to find Finn and Poe. They all hang out all night and then all sleep in Poe’s bed. 

.

.

.

“I have no idea how to fill out these forms,” Finn says despondently a few days of totally-still-all-sleeping-in-Poe’s-room-it’s-wonderful later. Rey _loves_ being married. “I mean, look at this, I don’t even _have_ a surname.” 

“Of course you do, it’s Dameron,” Rey counters reasonably from the other side of the table, already halfway through her own personnel form. She’s got about a third-grade reading level and her handwriting is admittedly terrible, but she was _painstakingly_ careful about writing “R-E-Y D-A-M-E-R-O-N” in the neatest block letters she could. “Here, I’ll help you.” 

Rey takes over Finn’s form and writes “F-I-N-N D-A-M-E-R-O-N” just as painstakingly as she had “Rey Dameron”. She also helpfully checks the “married” box for him and manages to squeeze both her and Poe’s names in under “spouse’s name”. Then they move onto her medical history, which is a lot harder to figure out because they don’t have doctors in the deserts of Jakku, much less doctors who keep _records_. 

When she goes to drop off their personnel forms, she asks the officer on duty for Poe’s and updates it for him. Poe’s been busy this week, after all; who knows if he’s had time to get down to the offices? She might as well do it while she’s already there. That’s the kind of thing wives _do_. 

.

.

.

“I have never liked anybody as much as I like you two,” she tells them both over that night’s sappy romantic holo–not during the good part, of course, she’d never torment Finn like that. They both smile at her, though they probably don’t realize this is the most romantic thing she’s ever said to another person in her life. Poe says something sweet back, though, and Finn squeezes her hand. 

Rey just _adores_ them. 

.

.

.

Two weeks later, Rey has moved the entirety of her and Finn’s basically nonexistent amount of things into Poe’s room and is busy arranging them all just so when the personnel officers show up with a new double-sized bed that barely fits through the door. 

“Commander Dameron’s orders,” one of them informs her, holding out a datapad. “Sign here, please.” 

Rey does, and _flutters_ , and then proceeds to spend the rest of the afternoon primping and fluffing the wonderful new bed as best as she can and making her few collected treasures look as pretty as possible on the kitchen shelf they’ve overtaken. Poe is _wonderful_ , although of course that’s not news. 

She makes a point to borrow the Falcon with Chewbacca and sneaks off to buy Poe’s favorite wine and the most authentically Yavinese food she can turn up on short notice. She also grabs Finn’s favorite beer while they’re out, because she is _definitely_ going to win Space Valentine’s Day, she is going to _destroy_ it.

.

.

.

“What,” Poe says, staring at their new bed. Rey sweeps him off his feet with mostly-Yavinese dinner and drinks and he gets distracted for a minute. But then--“No, _what_.” 

“This is awesome!” Finn exclaims when he shows up, duly impressed. 

“Poe ordered it!” Rey tells him, beaming. 

“I did?” Poe asks. 

“This is awesome, Poe!” Finn tells him, beaming too. 

Dinner is delicious. 

.

.

.

Rey collects more little treasures to decorate the room with. Finn leaves his boots by the door and hangs his jacket in the closet. They all sleep in the big bed together and Poe no longer gets any cricks in his neck. It’s all going swimmingly, Rey decides. _Definitely_ she is glad she didn’t accept that random mechanic’s proposal. This is exactly what she wanted out of Married. 

Well, okay, ninety percent of what she wanted. But she’s willing to wait on the sexy stuff if Poe and Finn aren’t ready yet, she doesn’t mind. Really, she’s so happy with them she doesn’t even _need_ the sexy stuff, if it turns out they’re not into that. 

“Happy one-month anniversary!” Rey announces gleefully one morning, then promptly _drowns them_ in all their favorite snacks. 

“What,” Poe says blankly. 

“I’m so glad we got married,” Rey says, beaming adoringly at both of them. 

“–Force, we _are_ married,” Finn says as he stares wide-eyed back at her. 

“And we’re awesome at it!” Rey says, grinning wider at him. 

“. . . yeah, we kind of are,” Finn agrees thoughtfully, frowning to himself for a moment before grinning right back at her. They high-five _and_ fistbump. 

“Uh. Excuse me,” Poe says, then frantically fumbles over to his desk and checks his last pay stub for some reason. He looks a bit frazzled, so Rey lights the romantic scented candles she’s procured in their pretty little scavenged-from-the-trash holders, Finn “ooo”s appreciatively, and Poe puts down his pay stub and stares at them. 

“I love you,” Rey says happily, leaning over to kiss both their cheeks. 

“I love you too,” Finn says immediately, face breaking into the most _brilliant_ grin. 

“This is the married man stipend on my paycheck,” Poe says, holding it up. 

“Shouldn’t it be?” Rey blinks at him. “I updated it for you when I turned in our files.” 

“Well, now I know why the personnel office was asking if I wanted a bigger room,” Poe says, still staring at his pay stub in mystification. Rey doesn’t get what he’s so confused about, but he looks really cute that way. She kisses his cheek again, and Finn gets up and kisses the other one. Poe blinks rapidly and turns red, lowering the pay stub. 

“I love you too,” he says, and Rey knows she’s grinning just as brilliantly as Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
